Those Three Dots - A Pokemon Fanfic
by DekuMeku2020
Summary: Ash Ketchum who has became a Champion on a few Regions, finds himself looking back on his past experiences and memories back then, and meets many people who seems to have some sort of Relationship with this "Red" Person, and soon discovers many secrets and truths behind this person, soon finds himself in a Situation that he will have to face off against the Kantonian Legend, "Red".
1. Prologue - The Pokemon Champion

**Prologue - The Pokemon Champion**

**Many years ago...****There was a Legendary Trainer from the Kanto Region. Who many knows him as Red, from Pallet Town. The Trainer who defeated the Entire Team Rocket Group, and their plans, the Trainer who ended the other Trainers Reign, and became the Champion of the Kanto Region, became Famous throughout all of the Other Seven Regions. Who has disappeared somewhere in an Unknown place, after a few months of becoming the Champion, Nobody knew where he was... His Mother Delia Ketchum, was deeply saddened with her Son's Disappearance.**

**Then a Small head peeked out of his Room, where he saw his Troubled Mom. He looked at her curiously, and confused. Then he decides to go up to his Mom and asked her, "Mommy. What's wrong?" Said the Spiky, Pointy haired Boy. "Ash, Too much has happened dear, I'm afraid you won't understand. You should go to your room." Delia told her second Son, Ash Ketchum. Without any Objection, he headed straight back to his room afraid that his Mom would have a Mental Breakdown. Ash Ketchum at the time was only Eight years old, and he never got to know about the Champion of Kanto...**

* * *

**_Five Years Later..._**

Ash Ketchum was now Thirteen years old now, still travelling around the World and exploring all kinds of Pokemon by himself. He became the Champion of Johto, Defeated the Battle Frontier, Defeated the Kalos League and still defended his title as Champion. As he walks by during the evening in the Unova Region, many people spread rumors about him ever since he became the Champion of Johto, Comparing him to this "Red" person who he still doesn't know about. He didn't understand why many people we're comparing him to a Color. it just didn't make any sense to him. He just Ignores it as he passes by. He just never understood any of it, and it didn't seem to be important. Though the rumors keep on spreading like an uncontrollable wild fire.

He looked at his Partner Pikachu who was on his Shoulder, who was looking at it's surroundings. His Pikachu has been quiet recently. But other than that, his Pikachu was fine, he was headed back to the Johto Region, where another Trainer has challenged him to a Battle. He had to prepare, even though his Pokemon are extremely strong. He never takes his Opponents lightly. He expects that his opponent gives it's all. He looked at his Pokeballs that he had on his belt, and looked at each and everyone of them, and stopped, and then quietly spoke. "I'm Counting on you guys." Then Ash yelled."Go! Charizard!" As he threw his Pokeball up in the air.

The Charizard looked at Ash and let out a ferocious Roar with extreme flames coming out of it's mouth. Ash looked at his Charizard and asked it to take them to the Johto Region. His Charizard responded by lowering itself on the ground and Ash climbed on him, and they flew to the Johto Region as fast as they could...

**_The next Morning..._**

They made it to the Johto Region around early morning, and the Battle starts at Ten. Ash decides to walk towards a Pokemon Center and rest there until the battle starts. He thought about some other battle strategies that would give him the upper hand, after all, there are battle strategies galore in the Pokemon World.

"Hmm... What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pikachu.  
"Pi Pika Pi..." Pikachu said. "Blank mind huh. I guess I'll go with my Original Style then." Ash said looking at the Red Roof of the Pokemon Center.


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger Things

**Chapter One: Stranger Things**

**With Ash Ketchum about to take on another battle with his Title on the line, he arrives in Johto early and rests at the Pokemon Center near the Johto League, and thinks of a few battle strategies.  
**

* * *

"Nine already, Time sure fly's, doesn't it Pikachu?" Ash said. "Pika Pika." Pikachu said. "Anyways, let's get going before we are late, we don't like to make our Customers wait." Ash said as he and his Pikachu walked towards the Pokemon League. He enters to the Pokemon League building and decides to go check out who he's going to face off against. He then sees a Girl walk towards him, she had a Straw hat, and had Yellow Hair, had a Fishing Rod on her back, and wore a Yellow Dress with Long Dark Navy Pants, and Dark Purple boots. She looks up at him. "Uh. Can I help you with something?" Ash asked. She just leans at him, with Ash in a Confused look. "I'm sorry, but... Who are you?" Ash asked. She got startled and looked up at him, and looked frightened. "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to scare you, but I really don't know who you are." Ash said. The Girl looked up at him, and they stood there.

"Ash. Correct?" She spoke. "Wait, what!? Yeah, I am Ash Ketchum, but how did you know me?" Ash asked. "Red, he told me a lot about you when we we're little." The Girl said. "I'm lost. Ok, I don't know who you're talking about. Everyone keeps comparing me to this "Red" person and I don't even know who he is, I don't even know if he's real or not, and who are you again?" Ash said in a serious state of confusion. "He is real. I and a few other friends of Mine have known him, and we know you through Red. I am one of the closest friends of Red. I am Yellow." The girl said. "So, let me get this straight, Yellow. So, only a handful of people know this person, and you apparently came up to me hoping that I would have some information about this "Red" Person or whatever. Look, you came to the wrong person okay? I don't know anything about him." Ash said. "Don't refer Red as this person. Ash. He is Related to you!" Yellow yelled. Ash froze the moment he heard those three words that came out of Yellow's mouth, "Related to you!". Yellow then began to walk away. "Ash Ketchum! It's time!" The employee said. Ash just looked at her walking away from him and the was completely lost. He was confused. He was awestruck by surprise. But Ash still had a Battle to deal with, and he walked the opposite direction, towards the battlefield. Outside on the battlefield, a familiar figure came on the other side of the battlefield.

"Gary?" Ash asked.  
"Gary? Wow. Ya don't know me do ya." The boy said.  
Then he came out and looked like Gary, except the clothing. Ash was confused, it looks like him, but he's not Gary apparently. "The names Blue Oak, and I was once a Pokemon Champ. But that Red took it all away from me. So now i'll take put it all on ya." Blue said.

"What is up with everyone and this "Red" Person!?" Ash yelled in confusion. "What the Hell is going on here!?" Ash asked himself.  
"This will be a Six V. Six Pokemon battle! No Substitutions allowed, Battle between Ash Ketchum, From Pallet Town and Blue Oak, from Pallet Town. Begin!" The Referee yelled with his two flags. "Bring out your first Pokemon!" The referee said.

* * *

"Blastoise! Go!" Blue yelled. "Blastoise." Blastoise said in a deep voice.

_He has the same starter just like Gary. But then again, he's not Gary. This is a Different Oak, I felt like I banged my head somewhere along the Road. _Ash Thought,  
"Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash yelled. "Pika PIka!" Pikachu yelled getting fired up.

"The Battle between Pikachu and Blastiose starts now!" The Referee yelled.

"Ah... Going with a Pikachu huh. An Electric Rodent won't defeat me. Mega Evolve!" Blue yelled.

_Mega Evolution Huh. Very Fascinating. _Ash Thought.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Blue yelled.

"Counter it with Electroball!" Ash yelled.

Both attacks collided...

"Quick, Use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.  
"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu yelled quickly Charging at the Mega Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Dragon Breath!" Blue yelled impulsively.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.  
Pikachu Instantly Dodged the attack with ease.

"That Rodent is sure fast." Blue said. "Aura Sphere again!" Blue yelled.

"Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.  
Pikachu Sliced the Aura Sphere in half.

"Skull Bash!" Blue yelled.  
Blastoise's defense raises and aims at Pikachu.

"Volt Tackle Pikachu!"  
"Pika! Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu yelled surrounding itself with Electricity.

Then Blastiose lunges at Pikachu with Tremendous speed.

Both Pokemon Collided.  
A huge dust cloud whips up from that one Powerful attack.

Both Pokemon are Struggling but are still standing.  
"Blastoise, Ice Beam attack!" Blue yelled.

"Dodge it and use Electro ball!" Ash yelled.  
Pikachu was struggling as it took heavy Recoil Damage from that Volt Tackle.  
It couldn't dodge, and the Ice froze Pikachu's leg and it couldn't move.

"You're Pikachu has taken heavy Damage from that one Attack you commanded it to do. It looks like your Pikachu is done for." Blue yelled and laughed hysterically.

"I Wouldn't be so sure If I we're you." Ash said with a Determined look.  
"You can do it Buddy!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu looked determined and began to struggle as hard as it could.  
"Quick Blastoise! Finish it Quickly with Hydro Pump!" Blue yelled.  
Blastoise began gathering as much water as It can quickly and then took aim and shot at Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said determined as it broke free from the Ice.  
"Pikachu has broken free and Dodged the Attack!" The reporter yelled.

"..." Yellow looked at Ash with his Pikachu battling Blue's Mega Blastoise from the side, watching the battle. Then she looked at her Pikachu. "Pika Pika!" It spoke. "Yes, It reminds me of Red's all the time." Yellow said speaking back to her Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Electroball! Finish it now!" Ash yelled.  
"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu shot that Electroball with all it's strength.

The Blastoise was too heavy and couldn't react in time to dodge, and got hit with that super effective attack.  
"Blastoise!" Blue yelled.

Pikachu was still in battle stance in case Blastoise was still standing.  
Blue's Blastoise has fainted, and it reverted back to it's original form.

_One Pokemon Down, Five to go. He's a very strong trainer indeed. _Ash thought.

"Blastoise, Return." Blue said.  
"Go! Jolteon!" Blue yelled with a sinister smile.

"Jolteon!? Haven't really seen those in a long time." Ash said with a smile of his own which was genuine.  
"How could Ash be so Calm about this, Blue is practically unbeatable, the only one who could defeat Blue is Red... Ash may be the Champion of Two Regions, but Blue has been training on and on and on, never wasting any time at all, he had been waiting to Beat Red once again." Yellow said talking to herself.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pokemon Battle

**Chapter Three: The Pokemon Battle**

**Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Champion of Johto and Kalos, now finds himself battling a hysterical person who looks exactly like Gary but different clothing determined to beat Ash badly in a Pokemon Battle. With new faces he meets, he finds himself in a Situation where he cant turn back now, and now must figure out about this "Red" Person everyone seems to know but him, and he's facing with a Former Pokemon Champion who was beaten by Red, who seems to go by the Name, Blue Oak.**

* * *

"Pikachu, you need to take a rest after battling that Blastoise, I promise you will battle again later on, but for now, save your strength for later." Ash said.  
Pikachu agreed and went back behind Ash and watched. Ash turned his cap the other way around, and said. "It's time to get my Game on." Ash said smiling and said, "Go! Charizard!" Ash yelled throwing his Pokeball out.

Charizard came Popping out of it's Pokeball, and it let out a Ferocious Roar with Extreme Flames coming out of it's mouth.  
"Ash is now Using Charizard!" The Speaker yelled. "Charizard versus Jolteon! Begin!"

"A Charizard!? Really Champ? You really think a Flying Type would defeat an Electric Type?" Blue laughed.  
"Type Matchups don't always solve everything Blue. I'm pretty sure this "Red" Person taught you that when he battled you from some time ago..." Ash said. "Why You! Arg... Jolteon! Use Thunderbolt!" Blue yelled.

Jolteon used Thunderbolt.  
"Charizard! Counter with Fire Blast!" Ash Yelled. The Charizard did so and countered with Fire blast, the Fire blast attack overpowers the Thunderbolt attack.  
Jolteon evaded with Quick Attack.

"Humph... You two are Alike! I dunno what's up with these Ketchum's, but I'll defeat you first!" Blue Yelled.  
"Volt Tackle Jolteon!" Blue yelled. Jolteon began charging at Charizard and began surrounding itself with Electricity, and lunged at Charizard with all of it's might.

"Brave Bird Charizard." Ash said.  
Charizard came towards Jolteon at full strength and Charged At Jolteon.

"Wow, Is he actually nuts?" Blue asked himself, questioning Ash's Decision.  
Both Pokemon Collided and Charizard took heavy Damage, and Jolteon took Massive Recoil Damage.

"Hmph, Jolteon, That Charizard's weak! Use Thunderbolt and End it!" Blue said.  
"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash yelled and Charizard counter attacked the Thunderbolt attack. The two attacks neutralized each other and Whipped up a Dust cloud. With heavy winds blowing the crowd away.

"Seismic Toss Charizard!" Ash yelled. Then Charizard came at Jolteon and Picked it up, flying up high into the Sky.  
"Jolteon! Thunderbolt! Defeat Charizard before he throws you!" Blue yelled. But The Jolteon was struggling and panicked using Pin Missle which wasn't very effective at all. "Go! Charizard! Throw Jolteon!" Ash yelled.

Then Charizard Threw Jolteon with all its might and Jolteon fell down, and hit the ground. Causing Jolteon to Faint.  
"Jolteon's Unable to Battle! Charizard is the winner!" The Referee announced.

Ash just stood there and Charizard came down to Ash. Ash looked up at his Charizard and petted it, and returned him to it's Pokeball.  
"Ash already beat Two of Blue's Pokemon." Yellow told herself looking quiet surprised. But still hid her surprised expression. Blue can still turn things around, and even though Ash is the Champion of Two Regions, Blue has never been beaten by anyone except Red.

Blue chuckled and glared at Ash, and without warning, he grabbed his Masterball out.  
"Here it comes..." Yellow said to herself. "Pika..." Her Pikachu said.  
"Go! Mewtwo!" Blue yelled, as he threw is Masterball out.

"Awesome! I get to battle another Legendary Pokemon!" Ash said smiling. "This is just getting interesting." Blue said.  
"It sure is, because I'm sending out Greninja!" Ash yelled as he chucked his Pokeball and threw it out! "Greninja!" Greninja yelled out it's Name.

"It is now Greninja Versus Mewtwo! Battle begin!" The Referee said.  
"Greninja! Use Cut! Let's go!" Ash yelled. Greninja did it was told to do and came at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo! Use Protect." Blue said.  
"Cut again Greninja!" Ash yelled. Greninja used Cut again and hit Mewtwo, it took little Damage though.

"Mewtwo, use Drain Punch!" Blue yelled.  
"Greninja! Dodge that Drain Punch and use Double Team!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, Many Illusive Copies of Greninja appeared and ran around Mewtwo.

Mewtwo didn't Panic. "Mewtwo, use Swift!" Blue yelled.  
Swift hits the other Illusive Copies of Greninja and left one Greninja that was already in the Air using Areal Ace.

"My my, that is one fast Greninja alright." Blue said. "But Swift cannot be evaded." Blue said.  
"Swift Eventually hit Greninja stopping his Aerial Ace Attack, and fell, then got back up again.

"My, My, That's one Interesting Mewtwo." Ash said. "Tch... Is this person Insane! Is he really Mocking the Legendary Pokemon that lends me it's strength?" Blue asked himself. Then Ash looked down, and looked up. "Greninja! Let's do this." Ash said with a Determined Smile, He loved these kinds of battles that gave him some thrill. "Greninja." Greninja said looked back at Ash. Ash Nodded and said... "Alright Greninja, Together. Mewtwo stayed still with a straight face. The Greninja was shrouded with a Huge Water Vortex, and some Red could been through the Water.

"What's going on? What's with that Greninja?" Yellow questioned and said. "I've never seen a Greninja do that before. Could this Greninja have this Hidden Ability?" Yellow continued Asking herself questions about Ash's strength. Then Shortly after, The Water Vortex Broke and a different Form of Greninja Appeared.

"Huh? What happened to that Greninja?" Blue asked. "It's something you'll about to see for yourself Right now!" Ash said.  
"Water Shuriken Greninja!" Ash yelled. Greninja began throwing Larger and more Powerful Water Shurikens at Mewtwo, and Mewtwo continuously Dodged all of them. But Greninja kept on putting the pressure on Mewtwo. Then Blue had Mewtwo resort to Protects. "Just how many is he going to keep on throwing?" Blue asked himself. Then Greninja stopped throwing the Water Shurikens and came in behind with and Aerial Ace Attack, hitting Mewtwo from behind, and Doing a quick Cut on Mewtwo. Took a decent Amount of Damage.

"Mewtwo, use Drain Punch!" Blue yelled.  
"Double Team Greninja!" Ash yelled.  
More Illusive Copies appeared this time, and Mewtwo became slightly irritated.

"Mewtwo, Don't worry! Relax and Calm down and use Swift!" Blue yelled.  
Mewtwo used Swift and hits all of the Illusive Copies and hits the real Greninja. Ash Winces in pain when Greninja got hit.  
"Ahh, you got a Critical One on him." Ash said.

"Drain Punch! Again Mewtwo!" Blue yelled.  
"Aerial Ace! Go!" Ash said.

Aerial Ace Hits Mewtwo on the Head and Mewtwo's attack failed.  
This time, Mewtwo was Furious, and it used Future Sight.

"Mewtwo! No! What are you doing?" Blue yelled.  
"Huh? What's up with him?" Ash wondered. "Let's Wrap this up! Use Water Shuriken at full strength!" Ash commanded. The Ash-Greninja began gathering Water and a Water Shuriken began growing larger and larger and larger, and more Powerful.

Mewtwo kept on using Random moves and was way beyond Blues Control.  
"Huh? What's up with Blue's Mewtwo?" Yellow wondered.

Greninja on the other hand finished Charging power, and the huge Water Shuriken was released... Hitting Mewtwo a full force.  
Mewtwo struggled... and looked at the Greninja with a Determined Expression to beat that Greninja. But then it Collapsed.

"No way! Ash-Greninja defeated Mewtwo! Greninja's the Winner!" The Referee announced.  
"What!? Ash beats a Legendary Pokemon from Kanto with a Starter Pokemon!?" Yellow was shocked, but then she reminded herself that he's the Champion of Two Regions. Mewtwo was Red's Downfall and defeated most of his team but he made a Comeback with Charizard.

Blue was enraged and looked at his three Pokemon that we're defeated.  
Blue was overtaken by Rage.

"Good Good Greninja, how about you get some rest now?" Ash said, and returned Greninja back into his Pokeball.  
"Go! Pidgeot!" Blue yelled without thinking, and threw a Pokeball out, sending Pidgeot.

"A Pidgeot?" Ash said. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said looking at Ash. "Huh? You sure Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu said looking at Ash. "Alrighty then! Pikachu! You're up now!" Ash yelled.

"And once again! Pikachu returns to the battlefield." The Referee yelled.  
"Pikachu against Pidgeot! Fight!" The Referee yelled.

"That's a good Type Match up, but Pikachu has taken heavy damage from Battling Blue's Mega Blastoise." Yellow said.  
"Pikachu! use Thunderbolt! Let's go!" Ash yelled.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled using Thunderbolt. Blue froze and didn't say anything, and Pidgeot took a Super Effective hit!  
"Pidgeot has taken heavy Damage from that one Thunderbolt! But Pidgeots awaiting Blues Orders, and hasn't moved at all!" The Speaker said. "Somethings not right with Blue..." Ash said. Blue stood there and then finally had Pidgeot attack with Hurricane! But Pikachu Dodged the Attack by Ash's Command.

Then Blue had ordered Pidgeot to use the same attack again and this one hit's Pikachu, then Pikachu was struggling, and then Got up.  
"Pikachu is still going!" The Referee said, and then Pikachu used Volt Tackle with Ash's Command. Pidgeot came in with Brave Bird.

Then Both Pokemon lunged at Eachother whipping up another Storm.  
Ash was wondering about Blue. He suddenly changed all of a Sudden. Pikachu and Pidgeot fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! It's a Draw!" The referee said.  
"Pikachu! You did you're best." Ash said as he picks up Pikachu. "Now take a Good Rest." Ash said. "Then Pikachu looked at Ash and then Layed down watching the battle.

"I Forfeit this Battle!" Blue yelled.  
"Huh!? Blue!? Why?" Ash asked. "I have seen enough of this battle. I lose and you win." Blue said with a straight face. Then turned around and walked away leaving the Battlefield. "Blue!? Forfeited the Battle!? But... Why!? This isn't like him at all! He would have fought till the very end..." Yellow said concerned. She had to get to Ash quickly. Everyone with confused faces, not knowing what the hell happened. But Yellow had to get to Ash.

* * *

She waited at the Hall where Ash had entered through.  
She waited for Ash, and a few minutes later, she Found Ash.

"Ash! Ash! Over here!" Yellow yelled.  
"Oh, Yellow..." Ash said. "Wonder why that Guy Forfeited anyway?" Ash wondered. "Ash... It's very Important. We have to talk now!" Yellow said grabbing Ash's hand. "Huh!? Wait! Slowdown! I still have to heal my Pokemon!" Ash yelled. "That's where we're going!" Yellow said. "Uh... Okay!?" Ash said very confused.


	4. Chapter 3: Too Much Information

**Chapter Three: Too Much Information...**

**After an Unexpected Ending of that Battle with Blue, Yellow takes Ash to the Pokemon Center, to heal up his Pokemon and Talk about some personal stuff.  
**

* * *

At The Pokemon Center just outside of the Pokemon League, Ash was Healing up his Pokemon and Yellow looked up at Ash, She was a bit shorter than Ash. For her, it reminds her about Red when he journeyed out alone to explore the Dazzling World of Pokemon. Then looking at Red walk away, this made her Cry. But Ash was here, and to her, he was the closest to Red.

"So. What do you want to talk about? You said you had something to talk about." Ash said looking at his Pokemon getting healed, by that Machine that made that nice sweet sound. "I wanted to tell you about the others. The many other Trainers that knew about Red." Yellow said. "Huh!? Just how many are there." Ash asked. "Many." Yellow said. "Everyone wants to battle him because he's so strong." Yellow said. "What about that Blue person that battled me?" Ash asked. "I was getting to that part, but... You see, Everyone wanted to Battle Red, not Blue, except for Leaf whenever Blue get's kinda down. But Anyways, Red and Blue had a Very, Very, Very long past, and a very Rough Time. Sure, there were some good times there, but Blue took several Turns Down and ended up letting Red take Several turns down. Life's like a Roller Coaster." Yellow said.

"From the Kanto Region, it's me, Leaf, Blue, and Most Importantly... Red. Then there are other Trainers from the Johto Region here. One lives in new bark town. His Name is Gold, Ethan Gold. Then There's Kris Crystal, and Lyra, then Silver. They all are scattered across the Johto Region. Then there's the Hoenn Region. Brendan Ruby and May Sapphire, then Emerald. In The Sinnoh Region, Its Lucas Diamond, and Dawn Pearl, then Dawn Platinum. those Two are Twins, then Barry, then In the Unova, Its Hilda, Hilbert, Rosa, and Nate, From the Kalos Region, Its Serena and Calem, then in the Aloha Region, it's Sun and Moon, then Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. So far, the Eight Region has yet to be discovered." Yellow explained. "I have been to All seven Regions and never heard about an Eight one, plus I have never heard any of these names before. I know Misty, Brock, May Maples, Dawn Berlitz, Iris, and then Mallow, Sophecles, then Lana, and Kiawe, and Lilly, and that's about it? How come I've never heard of any of these other Names before!?" Ash asked. "Hmm... I see, You haven't met them yet. Well then, We will go to all of the Regions again and meet all of these other Trainers." Yellow said reassuring Ash. "What!?" Ash yelled in Shock. "Don't worry, It's fine! Besides, well start here in the Johto Region, and you got a Charizard you can Fly on." Yellow said. "Here you go Ash! You're Pokemon are all Healthy! We hope to see you again soon!" Nurse Joy said smiling. "Thanks." Ash said to Nurse Joy and then faced yellow saying. "But No thanks Yellow, No can do! I got other things to take care of you know." Ash said. "Well, That wont be a problem." Yellow said as she looked at Ash and showed him that he is now taking a Vacation off.

"What!? You cant just do that! That's Illegal! You cant change the Times like that!" Ash complained. "What did you say!?" Yellow said using her attack, on Ash... Mean Look. "Woah! Okay... Fine. Fine. Relax. Calm down! I'll go!" Ash said in a nervous shaky tone. "Good! Now let's go!" Yellow said. "I'll be your Girlfriend for this Trip only." Yellow said. "What!?" Ash yelled again while walking with Yellow. "Just Kidding, Sheesh." Yellow said. "No kidding." Ash said.

"First stop. New Bark Town!" Yellow said. "Okay. Charizard! Your up!" Ash said tossing the Pokeball up in the air. "Charizard!" Charizard roared. "Charizard! Take us to New Bark Town." Ash said. Then Charizard leaned forward letting Ash and Yellow Climb up on him and Flew Straight to New Bark Town at full speed...


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Region with a New Beg

**Chapter Four: An old Region with a New Beginning...**

**Ash and Yellow take a Trip down to Memory Lane visiting a old and Familiar places, but with Different People, and Ash is about to get to know every Trainer that knew about Red. Their First Stop, New Bark Town, Where Gold Lives.**

**Ash: So Who's this Persons Name again?**

**Yellow: Ethan Gold. Yup, he was something, constantly beating his Coldhearted Rival, Silver. Yup. Went and traveled all around Johto and has managed to catch some nice Shiny Pokemon along the way and has even traveled back to Kanto and explored around Kanto to see what's been going on. He even Visited Pallet Town and spoke with your Mom before, about Red. But he never got to find him at all.**

**Ash: That's pretty Rough... I would assume that this 'Red' Person was a really Strong Opponent he wanted to battle. I would probably react in the same way if that happened.**

**Yellow: Anyways, You can tell your Charizard to Drop us off now! We have arrived!**

**Ash: _(Sighs) _Tells his Charizard to Land.  
**

* * *

"Man, It sure has been a Long time Since I've been here. Right Pikachu!?" Ash asked his Pikachu. "Pika Pika!" His Pikachu said. "Well, anyways this place really rings some bells here. Let's go to his House. It's right over there next to Professor Elm's Lab!" Yellow said, and the pair began walking towards Gold's House. When they got to the front of his House, She then knocked on the door. Nothing but Silence, She then Knocked again, still no Answer. So she then began to think about other places Gold Would Normally go to.

"Well, Looks like this Gold Person isn't here, so..." Ash said. "Stop calling the other Trainers This Red, Gold Person or whatever. Seriously. We will find him." Yellow said. "I know, I was just thinking... The Next Town from here?" Ash said. "Huh? That's absurd, Gold doesn't like going there." Yellow said. "Well, What if he actually likes the Town now? It's worth a try." Ash said. "If this Gold Persons Strong, Then I wanna battle him!" Ash said. "I mean, come on! We're getting to meet Powerful Trainers along the way! There's no Way I would pass up an Opportunity like this!" Ash yelled in Excitement. Yellow starred at Ash looking at his Happy-Go-Lucky Expression on his Face. Then she smiled, and giggled. "Huh? What's so funny?" Ash asked Yellow. "Well, you see, I thought you wouldn't wanna do this because of what you we're expressing Earlier." Yellow said. "What do you mean? I love Pokemon Battles, and I wanna battle them all! Till I drop!" Ash said. A gentle Breeze made her hair go with the wind and just looking at Ash, makes her heart beat rapidly, Faster than the Fastest Rapid Spin from a Squirtle. "Right. Let's get going then!" Yellow said smiling. "Right! How about we walk instead! It makes it more Fun to walk around!" Ash said. "Huh!? We're not flying!? Why!?" Yellow asked. "I thought you wanted to travel around too! Remember you wanted to walk around and couldn't wait to become a Trainer at Ten!?" Ash said. "I do, but I only had you scheduled for Vacation for A Week, It takes A bit of time to travel around a Region you know?" Yellow said. "Tch... Screw the Pokemon League Regulations, Honestly I feel Confined in there, just facing Trainers in the same area and same time. Traveling is what makes life more interesting!" Ash said with a Huge smile once again. Yellow was puzzled. She couldn't quite Decipher Ash Ketchum, A Young Boy who was a lot more Uplifting and Happy-Go-Lucky unlike red who just stayed Straight Faced for a long time. Those Two Boys we're really different, and yet, they're related, the same blood, wore Hats and Jackets, started from the same Region and Place, and yet, this one Individual here was completely Different from Red.

They we're walking along the path of Route 29. A path with weak but very cute Pokemon. "You know. I remember catching a Shiny Pokemon. A Noctowl that had different Colors, I was able to catch my First Shiny. It was a great feeling!" Ash said telling about his past Experinces here in Johto and Yellow seemed to be entertained. "Really!? So you caught A Shiny Pokemon too!?" Yellow asked him. "Yep! I sure did!" Ash said smiling. "It was a great Pokemon, and it's Hypnosis is really powerful enabling me to get some free attacks on the opposing Pokemon!" Ash said as they continued on walking. "That's nice." Yellow said. Yellow couldn't interpret this feeling, but she wanted to get closer to him and become a great Companion. "Anyways, What about you? Yellow?" Ash asked. 'Huh!? Me? Well, Let's see..." Yellow said and began to ponder.

**_Flashback from some time ago..._**

_There was a Pikachu running into Yellow when she started her Journey, she had a Rattata, and A Butterfree at the Time. She tried catching the Pikachu, but the ball bounced back at her, meaning this Pikachu was already caught. She didn't understand why, but the Pikachu came up to her, and it seemed like it needed some help. She had Nurse Joy scan the Pikachu for it's Original Trainer, and it Belonged to Red Ketchum. He was already the Champion of Kanto, and this Pikachu ended up getting lost at some point, trying to figure out how. She remembered seeing a Boy who wore a Hat and a Red Jacket from a long time ago when Red was starting. I could be his. I wanted to me Red so badly, and it seemed like God had given me a chance to get to meet that One Person I wanted to meet. So I told Red's Pikachu to tag along with me for some time until we find Red. That's how I started..._

**_End of Flashback..._**

"So. That's how you met Red in Person." Ash said. "Yeah, he even caught me a Pikachu in remembrance of him. A Gift of thanks for caring for his Pikachu. Though he didn't really talk, but he smiled slightly when he found his Pikachu." Yellow said. "You know, Even though I don't know this Red person, He seems to be a very nice Guy, to not just you. But to everyone." Ash said. Yellow looked at Ash and stopped walking, then Ash looked back and noticed Yellow. "You Know you might be a Competitive person,But then you are a very sweet person too! You always have something positive to say and make everything a lot more positive..." Yellow said. "Well, I guess thanks." Ash said. "I hope I can make even more friends now!" Ash said fired up. "Yeah..." Yellow said blushing slightly, and smiled. "A-Ash... Also, I want to promise you something..." Yellow said. "Huh?" Ash said stopping, then asked. "What is it?" "I promise you, I'll be a Great Companion during this Journey." Yellow said. Ash looked at her and the Breeze picked up again with their hair swaying. "You already are one in my Book." Ash smiled, "Come on! Let's get going and meet Gold!" Ash said as he continued walking forward. Yellow looked at Ash's back and then continued to pick up the pace catching up to Ash. His heart is filled with Light Indeed. Always Positive... Always had something positive to say and always had a positive attitude.

They finally reached Cherrygrove City. Then they surveyed the Area, it was evening, and Yellow was trying to spot Gold, and looked everywhere.  
Then a Person came from behind and surprised Yellow. "Surprise! I'm here." Gold said. "See, I told ya he would be here." Ash said. "Oh, who might you be?" Gold said. "Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu!" Ash replied. "Right! The Champion of This Region and Kalos? I think. Right?" Gold asked. "Right." Ash said. "So, Yellow, How'd you meet him?" Gold said. "Apparently, Red and Ash Ketchum are brothers." Yellow whisphered into Gold's left ear. "What!? He's Red's! Younger Brother!? Another Ketchum of a kind!? It's a Pleasure to... Battle you!" Gold yelled. "Oh, alright! Ya want a Battle, you got one!" Ash said taking on the Challenge. "Oi, that's the Spirit Ketchum." Gold said. "Three on Three! Okay?" Gold said. "Sure." Ash said.

"Wow, they're already battling eachother!? Sheesh... Boys these Days say hello by battling." Yellow said sighing, "But I don't mind, Mind If I chime in and be you're Referee!?" Yellow asked. "Sure!" Ash said. Then the three walk towards an open area to where the battle would be held. "Alright! This is a Three On Three Pokemon battle! No Items, and no Switching Pokemon! Alright! Send em out!" Yellow yelled. "It's Time to get my Game on!" Ash said turning his Cap around. "Same here!" Gold said turning his Cap around. "Here we go!" Ash said.

* * *

**Gold: Hmm... I wonder what Pokemon you will bring out next!? Huh Ash?**

**Ash: Gold, stop trying to mess around and spoil everything will ya?**

**Gold: Sorry, but still, I'm always itching for a Pokemon battle!**

**Yellow: Yep, these Boys are Battle addicts.**

**Ash: Yep, It sure is in our Blood...**

**Yellow: Sure... **

**Gold: Yellow Cheer up now! Come on! Seriously! You should have fun once in a While.**

**Yellow: Usually I only battle to protect myself, or in scenarios that I'm in Danger.**

**Ash: You should battle other people to ensure that you'll STAY Protected.**

**Yellow: Stop being a Smart Ass and Counterattacking Everything I say!**

**Ash: I'm just saying...**

**Gold: Sigh... Well, Anyways, Wonder which of the Two of us would become Victorious!**

**Ash: Save that for later, Hold ya Ponytas Gold. **

**Gold: Ash!**

**Well, that concludes this Chapter! Later!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ready, Get Set Battle!

**Chapter Five: Ready, Get set... Battle!**

**Gold and Ash say hello to each other by a Pokemon Battle, and they're about to get started!  
In Three... Two... One... Battle! Begin!  
**

* * *

"Alright! Let's Go! Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash said. "Pika! Pika! Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said. "An Electric Type, Go! Tyranitar!" Gold yelled. "Pikachu Versus Tyranitar! Battle Begin!" Yellow yelled.

"Right, A Tyranitar! That's one cool tough looking Pokemon ya got there!" Ash said looking at the Tyranitar. "Thanks a bunch, but it's time to crush that Electric Rat of yours." Gold said. "Tyranitar! Use Earth Quake!" Gold yelled.

"Pikachu... Jump up and use Iron Tail." Ash commanded keeping his cool.  
"Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said hitting the Tyranitar with full force.

"Ouch... That sure did quite hurt a bit, but you'll see that Type Match ups are something you should keep in mind." Gold said. "Tyranitar! Mega Evolve!" Gold yelled. "So he also has a Mega Stone. So must the others! Man, This adventure's gonna be packed to the brim with Epic battles!" Ash said talking to himself.  
"The Stronger! The Better!" Ash yelled.

"Hmm... He still doesn't seem Scared. But that will change soon." Gold said. "Tyranitar! Use Earthquake!" Gold commanded.  
"Quick! Jump again, and Use Iron Tail Again!" Ash Yelled. "Pika! Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled. Mega Tyranitar gets hit again. Taking some Damage.

Then a Trainer with Light Blue hair passes by...  
"Is that Gold? Battling?" She asked herself, and so she decided to walk over there and see what was going on.

"Right, You're Pikachu's gonna keep on Jumping, How'd about a Good ol'fashioned Rock Tomb!" Gold yelled.  
"Aha! Here we go! Pikachu! Use Iron Tail and knock em right back at Tyranitar! Let's go!" Ash said. Pikachu began deflecting all of the Stones with it's Iron tail one by one by one. Several hits Tyranitar's head. "Hey!" Gold said confused. "Yup, your getting hit by your own attack! Came up with that back in Kalos!" Ash said. 'Very Clever! How about Dark Pulse Tyranitar!" Gold commanded.

Mega Tyranitar used Dark Pulse!  
"Counter that with Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu Stopped the Dark Pulse attack with it's Thunderbolt. Tyranitar is great Against Pikachu since it has Earthquake. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle! Let's go!" Ash yelled. But Pikachu is too fast and very Light, making things very difficult for Tyranitar.

Volt Tackle made Direct Contact with Mega Tyranitar. Mega Tyranitar is now Paralyzed. Dragon Dance! Tyranitar! Gotta get up to speed!" Gold yelled. "Should have thought about that awhile ago..." Gold said quietly to himself. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Tyranitar! Dragon Dance once more!" Gold said. Tyranitar shrugged off the Paralysis with all of its might and did another Dragon Dance.  
"Alright! Now use Dark Pulse!" Gold said. Pikachu began to struggle, and Tyranitar began to move around some more now.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle! Let's go!" Ash yelled. "Tyranitar was speeding up with Dragon Dance and it's attack stat is rising!" Ash said to himself.  
"Tyranitar! Use Rock Tomb!" Gold yelled. Tyranitar came in with even more Rocks. "Pikachu! Don't give up! Keep going with Volt Tackle and jump on the Rocks!" Ash yelled.

"So much Climbing! It's still fast." Gold said impressed by this Pikachu. Pikachu jumped in the Air above the Rock Tomb. "Now Go! Iron Tail! I call it! The Electrifying Iron Tail! Combo!" Ash yelled. "Combo moves!?" Gold asked looking surprised. "Quick! Use Dark Pulse! Target Pikachu!" Gold yelled.

Tyranitar Launched A Dark pulse in the Air in Pikachu's Direction. "Go! Pikachu! You can do it buddy!" Ash yelled. "Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu endured the Dark Pulse and hits Tyranitar with an Electrified Iron Tail. A Huge Dust cloud formed again.

"No Way..." The Girl said. Yellow couldn't see anything. Neither Ash or Gold could see. Then Once the Dust has faded away, Pikachu and Tyranitar are struggling. "Pika... chu..." Pikachu was badly hurt but still stood for Ash. Tyranitar on the other hand collapsed shortly.  
"Wow! Tyranitar's unable to battle! Pikachu wins this one!" Yellow said. "Yellow? What are you doing here?" The Girl said looking at Yellow. "Kris! It's been awhile." Yellow said, sure has. You hosting this battle Yellow?" Kris asked. "Yeah, I am..." Yellow said. "Hmm... Who's that boy over there?" Kris asked Yellow. "Oh, He's Ash Ketchum." Yellow explained, and told her the details. "Wait, really!? He's Red's Cute Younger Brother!?" Kris yelled. "Huh!?" Who's that over there?" Ash asked. "Oh, That's Kris Crystal. I'm sure yellow told you that already." Gold said. "Right." Ash said.

"Yellow, come on! We're battling here!" Gold yelled waiting for Yellow. "Oops. Sorry. But please, don't rush a Girl." Yellow said glaring at Gold. "Yikes... Her glares are insane!" Gold said. " Anyways let's continue with the battle shall we? " Yellow said. "Alright! Now, Politoed! I choose you!" Gold yelled, throwing it's Pokeball. "Politoed!" Poiltoed said coming out of it's Pokeball.

"Politoed. Pikachu, come back here and get some rest." Ash said, and then he grabbed a Pokeball and sent out Meltan. Now Meltan here was a special kind of Pokemon, it loves eating lots of Steel, or Metals. But this time, there was no metal to chew on. "Huh!? What kind of Pokemon is that!?" Gold asked looking at the Small tiny Pokemon. "It's a Meltan, caught from Aloha!" Ash explained. "It looks so small! Looks like a smaller version of Ditto." Gold said looking at it. "There's just one thing..." Ash said.

"Ya better watch out, cause this little fella is hungry for a Battle." Ash said. "Alright Meltan! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.  
Tiny Meltan unleashed a Huge Thunderbolt attack! "Dodge it quickly!" Gold said. Politoed was quick and evaded the attack.

"Now use Headbutt Meltan!" Ash yelled.  
Meltan came in quick with a Headbutt. Politoed was hit, and it couldn't move the next turn due to Flinching.

"Thunderbolt Meltan!" Ash yelled.  
Meltan charged up another powerful Thunderbolt Attack.

Politoed was struggling now. It was constantly getting hit by Thunderbolts from Meltan, and it doesn't have any good moves that are very effective against Meltan other than Focus Blast. Gold had to try to find an Opening.

"Meltan! Thunderbolt again!" Ash commanded.  
"Right! Dodge and use Focus Blast!" Gold said.

"Focus Blast huh? Alright, Thunderbolt! Let's go!" Ash yelled.  
"Perfect, Dodge it!" Gold commanded. Politoed managed to dodge that Thunderbolt attack which would have been costly.

"Meltan! Flash Cannon! Let's go!" Ash yelled.  
Meltan put out a blinding light and Focus Blast was fully charged up and Politoed sent the Focus Blast to Meltan.

"Did it work?" Gold said looking at the small metal Pokemon.  
The Meltan was struggling this time, and looked up at Politoed. "Meltan! No!" Ash yelled. "Yes, Alright! let's finish this up! Use Quick Attack to finish it off!" Gold yelled.

But the Meltan got up and began glowing, into that familiar dazzling Blue Light...  
Showing signs that... Meltan is Evolving.

"Huh? Meltan is... Evolving!?" Ash said looking at Meltan.  
Then the Meltan became a huge chunk of Metal. The light had faded away and it now evolved into Melmetal, and it immediately Bashed Politoed using Double Iron Bash on Politoed, causing Politoed to Flinch again. "It learned a New Move!" Ash exclaimed.

"What the heck was that!?" Gold said looking at the Huge Pokemon of Steel.  
"Meltan, Evolved!? I didn't know it had an evolution..." Ash said looking at it. "Anyways! Now, It's our turn! Use Double Iron Bash!" Ash yelled.

The Politoed kept pressing on trying to create more Focus Blasts but it couldn't because it was constantly Dodging Melmetal's Attack which was very Damaging.  
It tried to keep up the Pressure, but Politoed was no Match and eventually got hit by one of Melmetal's Double Iron Bash Attacks, it struggled and collapsed shortly afterward. "Politoed's unable to battle! Melmetal is the Winner." Yellow said. "So he also has a Mythical Pokemon..." Yellow said looking at the Melmetal. "Wow, How about that, it finally evolved." Kris said watching the battle.

"Now, Gold has one Pokemon left." Yellow said. Then Ash had Melmetal return to it's Pokeball. "Alright, Here we go! This is my Last Pokemon, Go! Typhlosion!" Gold yelled throwing his final Pokeball.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said. "Are you sure buddy? You took heavy Damage from that last battle." Ash said looking at his Pikachu. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "Alright then. Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu versus Typhlosion! Battle!" Yellow said then returned talking to Kris. "Alright! Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled, and Pikachu came in with Volt Tackle.  
Typloshion Dodged the attack and then retaliated with Flamethrower. Pikachu Dodged and used Thunderbolt.

Ash then commanded Pikachu the Use Iron Tail on the Field, and a bunch of Rocks flew up into the Air and made Typhlosion confused. "What's this?" Gold said. Pikachu! Iron Tail, Deflect the Debris at Typhlosion!" Ash commanded. Pikachu then Deflected the Debris at Typlhosion and then ran around using Quick Attack.

"Typhlosion! Use Earthquake! Let's Go!" Gold yelled.  
Pikachu was really weak this time and it couldn't dodge in time, but it managed to stand and keep on going.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Typhlosion Dodged.

"Flamethrower!" Gold commanded.  
Typhlosion used Flamethrower.

"Volt Tackle Pikachu! Break through that Flamethrower." Ash yelled.  
Pikachu began Charging at Typhlosion and ran towards it with Electricity surrounding Pikachu, and ran right through Flamethrower.

Typhlosion took some damage.  
Pikachu took substantial Damage, yet it still kept on going.

_"How's that Pikachu still going?!"_ Gold wondered.  
"Typhlosion! Use Earthquake!" Gold yelled. Typhlosion used Earthquake, It hit's Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
Pikachu used Quick Attack and Quickly Hits Typhlosion.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash yelled.  
"Pika Pika..." Pikachu said. "Alright then, Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.

"Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled running towards Typhlosion.  
"Headbutt Typhlosion!" Gold yelled.

Typhlosion came running at Pikachu and lowered it's head.  
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled. "Typhlo!" Typhlosion yelled.

They both collided with Eachother.  
Then Pikachu Fainted. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Typhlosion is the Winner!" Yellow announced.

"Well done Gold, I'm Impressed." Ash said. "I'm Impressed by that Pikachu of yours, It's really strong to be honest." Gold complemented.  
"Here we go..." Ash said. "Charizard! I choose you!" Ash yelled throwing Charizard's Pokeball.

"Woah! A Charizard Huh?" Gold said, smirking. "What's so funny Gold?" Ash asked. "Red Ketchum, you really are his Brother." Gold said. "I remember that Pokemon, a Pokemon I always wanted to beat." Gold said. "Well, then Let's not waste time." Ash yelled.

"Charizard Versus Typhlosion. Battle!" Yellow yelled.  
"All Right!" Charizard! Use Brave Bird!" Ash yelled.

Charizard used Brave Bird Attack.  
Typhlosion evaded the attack and used Thunder Punch!

Charizard Dodged the Attack.  
"Tch... He has an Electric Type move too, that can't be good. I have to find an Opening somehow..." Ash said quietly to himself.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.  
Charizard used Flamethrower! Typhlosion Dodged the attack by Gold's command!  
"There it is!" Ash yelled. "What?" Gold said.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled.  
Charizard used Dragon Claw and hits Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! You good?" Gold asked. Typhlosion nods reassuring Gold. "Now use Flamethrower!" Gold yelled. Typhlosion used Flamethrower.  
"Use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. Charizard used Flamethrower.

Both attacks Collided creating smoke.  
"Charizard, Come in close with Dragon Claw!" Ash Yelled.

"Argh... Can't see anything. Keep your guard up Typhlosion!" Gold yelled.  
Typhlosion was confused, and couldn't see anything, but kept it's guard up.  
Then Charizard came out of nowhere and hit's Typhlosion with Dragon Claw landing a Critical Hit.

The Smoke finally cleared and Charizard was already about to use Brave Bird Attack.  
Gold was beginning to become nervous. He'd never encountered a Champion of Two Regions, and he knew that he was no match against the Champion. But he didn't want to disappoint his Pokemon. "So he's using Brave Bird... Hmm... Typhlosion! Use Thunderpunch and come at em!" Gold yelled.

Typhlosion charged his fist with Thunder and came at Charizard, and Charizard came at Typhlosion with Brave Bird.  
Both Pokemon get hit.

Charizard took huge Damage and is now Paralyzed. Typhlosion took Damage.  
"Alright! He's Paralyzed. Now Use Thunder Punch once more!" Gold commanded.  
Typhlosion roared and used Thunder Punch again.  
"Seismic Toss Charizard. Take em up." Ash said.

Charizard was suffering from Paralysis, but it managed to pick Typhlosion up despite having suffered from that one Super Effective Thunder Punch and Dodged Typhlosion's Thunder Punch. "Typhlosion, Thunder Punch Charizard before it throws you!" Gold yelled. But Typhlosion couldn't hear it's Trainer, because it was already High Up there. Charizard was too fast even though it was Paralyzed. Then it went around in a Circle way up in the Sky. Then Charizard Threw Typhlosion as hard as it could, and Typhlosion fell from the Sky and Charizard was up there still.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled.  
"Typhlosion! Fire Blast!" Gold yelled.  
"Break Though Fire Blast Charizard with your Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled.  
"Come on Typhlosion! You can do it!" Gold yelled cheering his Typhlosion.

Charizard and Typhlosion we're locked on to eachother, and Then Typhlosion used his Final Thunder Punch, and once Charizard came in Close, He Punched Charizard Again and Charizard Slashes Typhlosion with Dragon Claw.

With Charizard Paralyzed, Charizard fell, along with Typhlosion.  
Both Trainers saw both of their Pokemon fall.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. "Oh my..." Kris said.  
Both Pokemon landed with a Thud, and both Pokemon fainted...

Both Pokemon are Unable to battle! This Round is a Draw, since Ethan Gold has run out of Pokemon. Ash Ketchum is the Winner of this Match!" Yellow announced.

* * *

"Charizard! Return! You did great out there, now take a great Rest!" Ash said Returning Charizard to it's Pokeball.  
"Typhlosion, you never cease to give up! You did your best! Now take a rest!" Gold said Returning Typhlosion to it's Pokeball.  
"Man I won't be able to beat Red like this... I need to Train More. Which means! We'll have A Rematch sometime!" Gold said looking at Ash with a Smile.  
"You and your Pokemon did Great! You've beat Two of My Pokemon too you know!" Ash said. "Well, That's true. But my Final Test... Is going to have to beat Red." Gold said getting all fired up. "It's just too bad, he's been missing for a Very long time, and I've never got a Chance to battle him. I wonder where'd he went or maybe died." Gold said. "I'm sure he hasn't died." Ash said.

"Are you sure about that!?" Gold said running towards Ash and pulling his Jacket.  
"Uh, Of Course... That's also the Reason why I'm traveling around to find Red... It's sad that I barely get to know my Brother to be honest." Ash said.  
"Oh! I have an Idea! Why don't we go with you guys!" Gold asked. Ash looked at Yellow and made Eye Contact wit her. "Huh? What now?" Yellow asked. "Is it alright if I can go with you Guys!?" Gold asked.

"Well, We're just here to gather Information about Red's whereabouts, searching for Red." Yellow said.  
"Well, maybe Me and Kris could be some sort of Help." Gold said. "Sure, fine by me. What do you think Yellow?" Ash replied. "Hmm... Alright, you two can come along." Yellow said.

_**"GROWL!"**_

"Huh!? What was that!? Was that a Monster!?" Gold said nervously as he Jumped onto Kris.  
"Gold, I swear, your such a Baby." Kris said, and dropped Gold. "Ow! What was that for!? My My Butt Hurts thanks to you!" Gold yelled.  
"Actually, that was my Stomach... Hehe... I guess I ended up getting Hungry after that battle." Ash said patting his Stomach.

"Oh, Thank goodness, False Alarm..." Gold said. "Gold, you really are a Baby." Yellow said. "Hey! I am not!" Gold yelled.  
"I know a place here that has some good food." Ash said...

_CHAPTER 5 END...  
_

* * *

**Ash: Gold, I can't believe your scared of my Stomach...**

**Gold: I told you to quit it you guys!**

**Yellow: Gold is such a Baby!**

**Kris: Totally...**

**Gold: Stop it now! It's Time to Stop!**

**Ash: Okay, let's see... Where is this friggin Restaurant...**

**Pikachu: Pi Pika Pi... _(Well then... Till Next Time...)_**

**Ash: Which is soon, It better be cause I'm hungry as F-k.**

**Gold: Ash, ya better watch dat mouth Champ.**

**Ash: Sorry, But I really am Starving.**

**Gold: Hey want some Magikarp Chips? Made from real Magikarp.**

**Kris: Oh, now your eating Pokemon!?**

**Yellow: Wow. He's a cruel Person.**

**Ash: Whatever happened to Pokemon being your best Friends?**

**Gold: God Dammit, all three of you just stop it already!**

**Ash: Hey! Don't use "that" name in Vain!**

**Gold: _(Triggered!)_**

**Yellow: Yeah Gold! Man, you really are a Terrible person over all.**

**Gold: _(Explodes...)_**


	7. Chapter 6: Let's Eat Together!

**Chapter 6: Let's go eat together!**

**After that Battle Between Ash and Gold, Ash is now Ready to find a place to grub. He's hungry as F-K apparently...  
So The Four wen't out and wen't to find a place to eat. Many people we're starring at the four as they're walking, very few taking photos of them...  
****Anyways, that didn't matter to Ash, he was Hungry. Anyways, enough with this stuff and let's get rolling with the Story!  
_Chapter Six - Start!  
_**

* * *

"Man, aren't there any good places to eat!?" Ash said with a unsatisfied Stomach... "Guess not..." Kris said.  
"Man, I remembered when I was here, they had this great buffet and Me and Pikachu always Grubbed there alone." Ash said.  
"I usually eat by myself too." Kris said. "Same here." Gold said. "I usually eat with my Mom." Yellow said.

"Well, food tastes better with friends around!" Ash said. "Honestly, it was really hard making any actual friends. So I talk to my Pokemon. Honestly, i don't know why everyone else thinks that Talking to Pokemon is weird. Like Honestly." Ash said. "You we're really that lonely huh..." Gold said and then started talking. "Man, I remember Red was just like that too. I mean, he made great friends, but he never really got to know them well." "I don't even know him very well." Ash said. "So, how come you never got to know your own brother anyways?" Kris asked.

"Well... To put simply... I never knew about Red at all. My Mom never told me anything about this "Red" Person at all, for one, and he was already gone on his own adventure I guess. I mean, I just don't understand my Mom. Like, If I had a brother, like... What's wrong with telling me that I have a brother? It just doesn't make sense." Ash explained. "So your Mom just never told you about Him." Gold said. "Yeah... Wait. What did Mom tell you when you first got to Pallet Town?" Ash asked. "Well... She said that Red was just gone and missing and hasn't been home ever since. She's never told me that Red has a Younger brother." Gold said.

"So that must mean that the other Trainers out there don't know me very well... Do they Yellow." Ash said. "That is correct. They only know that you are the Champion of Two Regions." Yellow said. "Why was Mom doing that?" Ash asked. "Maybe she was trying to protect you from something..." Kris said. "From what though?" Ash questioned. "The thing is, Yellow was the only one here who knew that Red had a Brother which was apparently me..." Ash said.

"Here we are!" Kris said. Then they stopped and looked at the Place. "This place will do. Anyways! Let's Eat!" Ash said smiling. They went inside the Restaurant. "Hello! Welcome!" The Waitress said, bowing. "Thanks, Table for Four please!" Ash said enthusiastically. The Waitress led the four to their table and sat the four sat down. "What will you guys like to Drink?" The Waitress asked.

"Water for me." Ash said.  
"Iced Tea for me please." Yellow said.  
"Water for me aswell." Kris replied.  
"Can I have A Dr. Pepper?" Gold asked.

"Thank you, I'll get you your drinks." The Waitress replied and bowed, and hurried off.  
"Man, she looks perfect in that Maid outfit." Gold said as he creepily starred at the Waitress.

**WACK!  
**

"Hey! What was that for!?" Gold yelled rubbing his forehead.  
"You shouldn't stare at other girls like that, Gold." Kris said, folding her arms. "Stop treating me like a little brother! I have my rights and freedoms to do whatever the hell I want!" Gold said.

**DOUBLE WACK!**

"No the Hell ya don't. Nobody's above the Law." Kris said.  
Yellow and Ash we're looking at Gold and Kris. "Well, they sure do get along well with each other." Ash said. "Anyways, what do you want to order Yellow?" Ash asked. "Huh!? Oh, Uh... Me? W-Well..." Yellow stutters as she talks. "Too much Huh?" Ash said. "Well, I guess you can try these... Look here." Ash said showing her the Menu.

"I guess I'll take a Breakfast Platter." Yellow said. "Okay... Yellow, You don't go out often to eat right?" Ash asked. "Yes. That's right, I help my Mom prepare Dinner." Yellow said. "I see." Ash said. Then the Two Kanto teens we're looking at the Johto teens who are still fighting about that one thing Gold did wrong.

"Here You Go! Here are your drinks!" The Waitress said and looked at the Two Teens from Johto and walked away immediately giving them more time to figure out what they want to order. "Thanks!" Ash said to the Waitress. "You're welcome." The Waitress said. "Gold, are you even listening to me?" Kris said looking at Gold who clearly wasn't paying any attention. "Gold!" Kris yelled.

**WACK WACK WACK!**

"Goodness, Stop Wacking me in the head will ya!?" Gold yelled. "You're not listening!" Kris yelled. "Okay, you two, Knock it off." Said Ash to leaned over and chimed in trying to get their attention. "Goodness, you two are still arguing and you haven't ordered your food yet." Ash said looking at them with his arms folded. "S-Sorry! Gomen'nasai!" Gold said getting out of his seat and bowing at Ash. "Okay, you didn't have to do that..." Ash said.

"Anyways, let's order our food now cause I'm starving." Ash said.

_**GGRROOWWLLLL!**_

"I know Stomach, I know, don't worry, Foods coming." Ash reassured his growling Stomach.

_**GGGRROOWLLLLLL!**_

**"**Now Now... Foods coming. Relax!" Ash said.  
"Uh... Did you just talk to your Stomach?" Kris asked. "Yeah, Just to calm myself." Ash said. "Oh... I see..." Kris said. "Anyways, What about you Kris? Do you know anything about Red?" Ash asked. "Unfortunately not a lot, but I knew that he was a Loner and always traveled by himself, and if he's around others, it's only for a very short time, other than that, he's always alone. Never Spoke at all many people say." Kris said. "Hmm... So he's an Anti-Social person." Ash said. "Sorta... He seems to have some sort of connection with Blue and Leaf. He traveled mostly with them if he's not by himself." Kris said.

"Speaking Of Blue, You mean Blue Oak right?" Ash asked. "Yeah, Blue Oak." Kris said, then asked. "What about him?" Kris asked. "I battled him once already, during my Battle at the League. I thought he was Gary Oak. But I battled him already, and he was acting very strange..." Ash said. "Yeah, Blue was there, I was watching from the sides, and he forfeited the Match and Ash won. But that's just not him... And what's also weird is that he never ordered his Pidgeot to attack during a few turns which didn't make any sense at all..." Yellow said. "Then his Mewtwo wen't on a Rampage and started using Random Moves..." Ash said. "Blue was never like that... I know that for sure... I've battled Blue a couple of times and that never happened ever... I never got to beat him." Gold said.

"Umm... Excuse me. Are you all ready to Order?" A Waitress asked in a voice that Yellow Recognized. "Leaf?" Yellow said. "Huh? Yellow? Ethan? Kris, and... Woah! You must be the Champion of Johto and Kalos!" The girl said. "Uh... Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum! It's nice to meet you... Er... Leaf right?" Ash said. "Yup, That's me!" Leaf said. "You work here?" Yellow asked. "Yeah, I sure do. I've been working here for quite some time already, and many people have been commenting on how Large my Boobs are!" Leaf said cheerfully. "Wanna feel them?" Leaf offered Ash. "Uh... Sorry, I think I'll pass." Ash said. Then Yellow Whispers to Ash... "Sorry about her, she's kinda... dirty." Yellow said. "I can tell..." Ash said quietly. "Aww... No fair, He get's to have the biggest pair of..." Gold said and gets interrupted by Kris.

**WACK!**

"YEOW!" Gold winced in Pain again rubbing his continuously abused forehead. "What are tying to do, give me a Concussion?!" Gold said wile rubbing his forehead. "Gold, you really are a pervert." Kris said. "Hey!" Gold yelled and they start Arguing again. "Um... Leaf. You know a lot about Red right?" Yellow said. "Yeah, I do... Why do you ask?" Leaf asked. "Well... You see, Ash Ketchum is, Related to him and well... It's crucial that he get's to know more about Red. Ash is Red's younger Brother." Yellow said. "What!? Ash is Red's Younger Brother!?" Leaf yelled. "Keep it quiet will you!?" Yellow whispered to Leaf. "Oops. Sorry... Well, I can spare some time to tell you about Red." Leaf said. "That'll be great." Ash said smiling slightly. He was meeting many different trainers that we're around the same age as him.

"Anyways, first, you guys need to order your food. You haven't ordered yet." Leaf said. "Oh Right! Yeah! I totally forgot! Bet my Stomach's upset with me..." Ash said. "If you would like, you can join us for dinner." Ash offered. "Huh? Eh? Me? Uh... I mean... I can't... I have other Customers to serve dishes to..." Leaf said and then gets interrupted by her boss. "Leaf, you should take a break and call it a day." The Boss said. "Uh... Well... Okay... But first let me get these orders in..." Leaf said. "Fine." Her boss said. "Well... I guess I'll sit with you guys..." Leaf said. "Great!" Ash said, and they ordered their meals, and Leaf ordered her own. Then while they we're all waiting for their meals. Leaf began talking to Ash...

"I was a Trainer for quiet some time... That Red Ketchum, he was something else. I could never beat him in a battle, nor could Blue Oak. Anyways, Red went missing Three Years ago, and ever since... Nobody's been able to find him. As in Nobody... There we're times I actually sneaked out of my House and took off running into Dangerous areas trying to see if I can actually pinpoint his whereabouts... But still, haven't even found any clues about him... Well... Except you, which Yellow found first. But anyways... Red is like someone that was like... Completely erased from existence. I have traveled around with him for some time... But like the others say... He prefers being alone and being by himself. There are times Me and Blue Fight and well... He just runs away and doesn't even care. Like, then we don't know where he went. He flees a lot, and I'll tell you this... He tends to move around a lot from my experience. He doesn't stick around and party... He's there, then he's not." Leaf said playing with her hair. "The thing is... We only have you as the Clue..." Leaf said. "Me as the Clue?" Ash said. Leaf nodded. "Yeah, we got no other leads on Red's Whereabouts except you... Who is related to him apparently..." Leaf said. "But thing is I don't even know much about him... Like... Literally had no clue who he was... I thought everyone was making it all up or something... I just wished that... I knew a long time ago..." Ash said.

"Ash... Look. There's actually more to it than you think... Well... You see... I've known Red for a very long time and well, there was one thing I found shocking was that. Red, is... A bit more of a Cold Hearted Person than you think. He's rarely Sympathetic... and There was one thing he really hated..." Leaf said. "What's that then?" Ash asked. "Well... He wished that he would never have another sibling." Leaf said. Ash froze the moment he heard that sentence. His face changed completely. Then the waitress came in with the food. "Here's your food!" The Waitress said. "Thanks." Ash said in a low voice.

"Leaf... I think you shouldn't have said that quiet yet..." Yellow quietly said to her. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have, but at some point, he has to know the Truth..." Leaf told Yellow. Ash was hurt when he heard those words... "Well, then..." Yellow said. "Thank you for the Food! Let's Eat!" Everyone but Ash said, and they all began eating. Ash was eating slowly though instead of eating fast. "You good bro?" Gold said. Ignored Gold and thought about that one sentence deeply, and just kept on Pondering about. "I guess I'll take it as a no." Gold said to himself.

"Well, Look... Ash we're not saying that Red hates you... Or doesn't care about you... It's just that..." Yellow said and gets cut off by Ash. "Its just what? I'm a mistake?" Ash said looking at Yellow with a saddened face. "No, no, no, no, no... You got it totally all wrong..." Leaf said trying to calm Ash down. "He's just more Independent than you think he his..." Yellow said finishing her sentence. "Look... I don't give Three Hundred Damns if he doesn't want to see me... I just want to see him even if it's just once..." Ash said looking at Yellow, then Leaf, then Gold, and then Kris. They we're all looking at him.

"Arceus Forbid, I'll find him and knock some sense into that dense head of his." Ash said. "What are you trying to say?" Gold asked. "Maybe there's just something else going on with him..." Kris said. "No... You guys want to find him, and all of you guys got is me... I'm the only one who can reach out to him because I am related to him." Ash said. "Look, some bullshit didn't just happen just like that. I know everyone has their own reasons to do what they do... Maybe he disappeared... Because... of..." Ash said starting to tear up... "Huh? You good Bro?" Gold asked. "Me... Maybe he ran away because he found out about me..." Ash said. Yellow and Leaf we're just looking at Ash as if he had gone sane. "Ash..." Yellow said quietly.

"No. It just makes sense. That Day I remember my Mom was crying when I was young. I peeked out of my room looking at Professor Oak, who was telling my Mom something terrible, and I heard the name... Yes... It makes so much sense now. "Red Ketchum has disappeared." was what Professor Oak has told Mom... and when Professor Oak left... I came up to my Mom and asked her what was wrong... At the time... I didn't know exactly what was going on. But Mom old me... Now's not a good time. Your too young to understand... and with that... I ended up going back to my room... with a Confused look on my face..." Ash said. Everyone was still looking at Ash. "And when was that?" Leaf asked. "Five... Years ago..." Ash said looking at his food and poking it with his fork.

"Well... Maybe he's changed now... He might have been a different person from before... Sure... But I'm sure he thought about it and well I dunno... Changed?" Gold said trying to cheer up Ash. "Maybe your right, but I have a feeling it's no." Ash said still looking down at his food. "Ash... If Red doesn't accept who you are. I'll battle to defend you..." Yellow said looking at Ash with a determined expression. "Huh?" Ash said looking up at Yellow. "Sure! You can count on us ya know! Ya not gonna steal all the fun from us you know!" Gold said. Ash looked at his new friends that he had already made, and then put on a soft smile... "Thanks." Ash said feeling a tad bit better. "Anyways..." Ash said taking a deep breath...

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone yelled and they all ate together...

_CHAPTER 6: END_


	8. Chapter 7: Nighttime, Love Time!

**Chapter Seven: Nighttime, Love time!**

**Well... After having a nice meal at the ****Restaurant (Which Ash Paid for...) Well Everyone was full and they we're all tired. So they walked around for a bit trying to find a Place to sleep in for the Night. Leaf decided to tag along and well, hasn't changed yet... **

**Ash: I'm so sleepy already. Can you already get this Story going man?**

**Me: Ehem... If you would stop asking me! I will or else I'll make you guys keep on walking for the rest of Eternity!**

**Ash: Oh Shit... Fuck, I'm sorry...**

**Me: Well then, with that aside! Let's get this Chapter Rolling!**

_**CHAPTER 7: START**_

* * *

"Man... That was some delicious food..." Ash said patting his satisfied stomach. "It sure was..." Gold said walking beside him. Yellow and Kris we're talking and Leaf was walking behind both of them. Then Ash notices her... "Hey Leaf... You okay?" Ash asked. "I'm sorry... I-I Should have never mentioned any of that to you..." Leaf said. "What's there to apologize... There's no need for that... Besides, you we're right... At some point, the truth must be heard, Right?" Ash said. "I Guess... But It's nice to see that your happy." Leaf said and she trips on the uneven concrete, and Ash tried to catch her fall, and the Two fell with Leaf landing on top of Ash in an awkward position... The most awkward position. The other three turned around and Gold was mortified, Yellow was shocked, and Kris was just looking at Gold in disgust. Ash and Leaf we're locked on to each other as they did an unintentional Direct Kiss... Lip... To... Lip. Ash winced and opened his eyes to find leaf right on him, and kissing him... He felt her body warmth... Then Leaf got up and starred at Ash, and Blushed like crazy. "Oh Shit!" Leaf said looking at Ash, then looking at the others. "Gack!" Ash said gasping, and coughed...

"Look Mommy, they just kissed!" The Little boy said. "WHAT!?" Leaf and Ash yelled. Yellow couldn't take it anymore, she was mad at Leaf somehow, and thought she had done it intentionally, and how much she cared for Ash and everything since she met him which was only a few days ago, and without thinking, She ran up to Ash and Kissed.  
Ash was now confused, and didn't understand what was happening, but he fell again right after getting up. Looking at Yellow. After that, Ash got up again looking at the Two Kantonian Girls, who had just kissed him. "What was that for?" Ash asked confused. "Look! I only feel! I didn't mean too!" Leaf said. "And I tried to catch her from falling..." Ash said. "And then I just got kissed again... and fell down again." Ash then realized and yelled. "Wait! Don't tell me i'm encountering a Love Triangle already!?"

"WHAT!?" Yellow, Leaf, Gold, and Kris shouted. "L-Love T-Tr-tria-n-ng-gle!?" Yellow stuttered.  
"Yo! What do we got here?" A rash voice Ash knew. "Blue?" Leaf said. "What did I just hear?" Blue asked as he walked up to them. "N-Nothing!" Kris said. "Yeah. Nothing much." Gold said. "So... The Johtonians are here to huh... Let me guess, your falling for him instead of me. Aren't ya?" Blue said. "What!? Blue are you crazy?" Leaf said. "Oh really? Why is he on the ground still? It's obvious that he got kissed." Blue said glaring at Leaf. "Blue, back off. You have no business in this." Ash said. "Oh... Really? Well then Chump... " Blue said. "In your Dreams!" Blue said. He Punches Ash in the Face.

Then Ash fell backwards, and got up again. "Hehe... This is gonna be fun. Beating the shit out of Red's unloved brother." Blue said. "What the hell is happening?" Ash said quietly. Then Ash got up and tried Retaliating, but he couldn't. "Your not worthy enough loser." Blue said kicking Ash. "Blue, What The Fuck are you doing!" Gold yelled in Anger. "Trying to show you guys who he really is, A Sore Loser!" Blue yelled. "Come on... You sure are brave but your not good enough in an actual fight that is." Blue said.

Then suddenly, Violent Purple Aura surrounds Ash. "Huh?" Blue said. "What in the hell?" Blue said looking at Ash. "Oh I see. That's just some extra bullshit isn't it." Blue said laughing. Then Ash Got up suddenly, and with the Purple Aura surrounding him and teleported and vanished. "What the hell?" Blue said as he stopped laughing. "What happened to Ash?" Leaf asked. "It's in him..." Yellow said looking around." Then Ash came back and Punched Blue Right in the Back sending Blue flying. "You fuck with my friends, You get fucked by me!" Ash yelled in a Demonic voice. "Whoa there Ash, what the hell happened to your voice?" Gold asked. Then Ash just collapsed right there and then. "Just that one Punch sent Blue flying." Yellow said. "What the hell was that anyways?" Kris asked. "Okay, are we just gonna leave him here or are we going to take him to a Hospital?" Yellow said. "N-No... I... I'm fine..." Ash said in a very weak voice. "Ash?" Yellow said looking at the Struggling Ash getting up. "Ash? What was that about?" Gold asked him nervously. "What do you mean that? I don't remember what happened..." Ash said confused. "Okay, so I guess we got some sort of Half Demon, Half human person here. "Half De..." Ash said and then stopped. He couldn't say it out loud for some reason.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Kris asked him. "I dunno. I don't feel anything strange right now." Ash said. "Are you sure?" Yellow asked. "Yeah." Ash said. "Wait, what happened to Blue?" Ash asked. "He's over there knocked out Cold." Leaf said. "Knocked out Cold?" Ash repeated. "Yep, that was your doing." Gold said. "What the hell!?" Ash said looking at Blue. Then he looks at him. "Something is really off today and i don't know why..." Ash said quietly to himself.

Eventually, they carried Blue to the Hospital and went to a hotel nearby and decided to sleep in for the night. There was only One Room with Two Beds, so Two would have to sleep on the beds and one slept on the Couch. Ash took the Couch and called it a night without changing to his pajamas. When Leaf got out the Bathroom, Leaf looked at Ash who was sleeping on the couch and Yellow puts a blanket over him. Leaf was blushing and didn't know why, she had kissed Ash without any intention, and yet, she wished it was intentional. She couldn't tell why, but she liked him, and she knew Yellow liked him too. But Blue on the other hand seems to hate Ash Ketchum now. Just crazy how one thing led to another. She looked at Yellow and Ash, and then got out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

Then Yellow went to use the Bathroom to get Ready for Bed. Leaf looked at Ash who was sleeping soundly and looked at his Pikachu who was also sleeping. She sat on the Couch and looked at Ash, then gently stroked Ash's spiky hair... It seemed to also remind her of Red. It made her smile... "Leaf!" Yellow yelled as she got out of the bathroom. "Huh?" Leaf said. "Just what are you doing to him?" Yellow asked. "Nothing." Leaf said. "She's very overprotective over Ash ya know." Gold said looking at Kris. "Seriously... Could you stop worrying about Girls and worry about how to not be a Pervert?" Kris said while reading her manga.

"Wuh?" Ash said as he looked at Yellow and Leaf fighting. "I said I didn't do anything!" Leaf said. "You we're stroking Ash's Hair!" Yellow yelled. Ash was looking at the Girls who we're on the floor. "Girls..." Ash said glaring at the girls. "Wuh? Gack!" Both Girls said. "Sorry! So Sorry!" Yellow and Leaf said. Kris Sighs. "Good luck with them Ash." Kris said quietly. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Night y'all." Gold said as he turned his back and slept.

Eventually, everyone went to sleep and Ash went to sleep on the couch again...

_CHAPTER 7: END_

* * *

**Leaf: Well then... I guess that's the end of this Chapter.**

**Ash: Kinda wasted space but it works.**

**Yellow: As long as it keeps the Readers Occupied.**

**Me: Yeah Whatever, You wanted to sleep already so I made you sleep.**

**Ash: Well... Thanks I guess.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Gold: Guys, seriously. What's next.**

**Kris: Beats me... I guess going to the next region I guess...**

**?: Not Without me ya dont!**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Pikachu: Pika!?**


	9. Chapter 8: Mysterious Appearance of IT

**Chapter 8: Mysterious Appearances of "It"**

**Well, now everyone has calmed down now... Everyone seems to be asleep now... Well... Some Strange Shit's about to happen soon, and well... Would it Help Ash or not? Well... That's something you'll find out later... Keep on Reading Folks, and Enjoy! Now on to Chapter Eight!**

_**CHAPTER 8: **_**_START_**_**  
**_

* * *

Everyone was now sleeping at this time... But Peacefully was well... Something not guaranteed all the time... It was only Two Thirty in the Morning.  
Ash wakes up suddenly with a confused look on his face, as he doesn't recognize where he is. He was in a Dark room with one other sleeping person, who he doesn't seem to recognize. "Huh? Where am I?" Ash asked himself. "Pikachu?" He called out. Nothing. He was alone as of now, except for that one person who seemed to be sleeping. He had no other choice but to wake the sleeping person up and figure out where the heck are they. He walks to the sleeping person and wakes the person up. The first time he did so... No reaction. The second time, still no reaction. But before he tried the third time, the person awoke from sleeping, and it looked like a Female, who seemed to be wearing a Red and white Jacket and Red and white Hat, with a Black shirt inside her Jacket. He was very confused, then she wore Blue pants, and the Shoes we're all identical to the description of Red... Except, it's female... He was very confused, but she looked at him strangely.

"Uh... Um... W-Who are y-you?" The Girl stuttered. "Huh? Oh... Me? I am Ash Ketchum." Ash said. Then the Girl looked at him strangely and then faded away. Ash was really confused, and now he was alone apparently in the Dark room. It just seemed so real. "Hey! Hello!? Is anyone in here!?" Ash yelled, calling out. Then the same girl he saw was floating away down the hallway. Ash followed the Girl, and then he appeared into another room, which seems to be Reds room. "Huh? What the... Wait... Is this. Red's room?" Ash asked. The Girl kept floating but kept humming away a tune Ash recognized. "Nothing really matters, anyone can see... That nothing really matters... Too me... Any way the wind Blows..." Ash sang in that tune. Then that got the girls attention and she turned around to face him. "Huh? Uh..." Ash said. The girl then stopped floating and walked up to him and looked at him strangely yet again. "Okay, can you please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ash asked. "I cannot inform you at this time." The girl spoke. "What!? You actually spoke?" Ash asked. "Of Course I can. I am just like you." The Girl said. "Well, can you at least tell me who are you?" Ash asked. "I cannot supply you with that Information at this time. Access is Restricted." The girl said. "Are you a Robot?" Ash asked the girl. "No, I am not a Robot. I am a Human." The Girl said. "Then why are you acting like one." Ash asked. "This is how I was taught to act in front of others." The Girl spoke. "But why? Who taught you this?" Ash asked. "That Information is classified." The Girl spoke. "Of course it is." Ash said. "Okay, can you at least tell me why I am here?" Ash asked hoping for some sort of information. "You are here because you have infiltrated Red's mind." The Girl spoke. "Wait... Infiltrated Red's Mind!?" Ash asked. "Affirmative." The Girl said. "Under what condition?" Ash asked. "Pursuing Red Ketchum. You have purged his brain." The Girl said. "What the hell does this have to do with Red! We just want to see him just once!" Ash yelled.

"Error... Unauthorized command." The Girl spoke. "What the hell!? Can't you at least tell me something more useful?" Ash asked. "I cannot supply you with that..." The Girl said and get's interrupted. "LOOK! I AM HIS GOD DAMN BROTHER WHO HE APPARENTLY DOESN'T WANT TO SEE RIGHT FUCKING NOW! AT LEAST I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" Ash yelled. the Girl looked at him strangely yet again, and thought about it for a bit. "Access granted." The Girl spoke. "Thank you." Ash said and took a huge sigh. "Please be warned, you will see lots of harsh scenes this person has experienced, are you willing to take all of the information?" The girl spoke. "Yes. I am ready." Ash said. "Very Well." The girl said. Then everything around him turned black, and was empty. Then he fell down on the Ground and he sees Blue, Leaf, and Red travelling together. "Huh... I wonder when was this?" Ash asked himself. Then another female appeared, who looked like someone he's known. It was a younger version of Yellow. "Huh? Y-Yellow?" Ash said looking at the Younger Yellow. She was behind looking at them without getting caught, then it looked like a fight was about to occur between the three of them...

"You know what Red, I'm sick and tired of you! I mean, come on! I fucking beat the shit out of you at everything but I cant beat you in a Pokemon Battle!? What the hell is this anyways!? I don't even know why I'm still here." Blue said. "... C-Calm down Blue... Jezz..." Red stuttered, then he heard a loud screech, and after that loud screech... He couldn't hear anything. "..." Red said. "Calm down Blue, Goodness why are you so difficult!?" Leaf said trying to restrain him. "..." Red got on the ground and Charizard popped out of his Pokeball and grabbed him and flew away. "Huh? What the hell was that about?" Ash wondered and then he jumped into a different place. "Oh... I remember this, this was back in the Unova Region. It looks like he's talking to some people. "Red it feels so awkward that we can't get to talk to you... I heard that he has a cute brother." A girl said talking to him. "But it sure is very nice to see you Red!" The girl said and then walked away. "Oh... I get it... Everyone's rejecting him." Ash said, he felt bad for Red, and Red already knew about Ash's existence. Ash was right all along... "He didn't want one. He wanted to get all of the attention, but he just didn't seem to have what he needed, then he disappeared. "Red, I'm sorry... I don't know if you'll ever want to listen or whatever... But I am telling you for sure. Everyone here misses you, I got to meet Leaf, and Yellow, and a few other Trainers who have dreamed of getting to battle you." Ash said in Red's mind. "But your wrong Red... Everyone here still cares for you." Ash said. Then suddenly, a warning appeared. "Warning Link Terminated. Closing Mind, Self Destruct initiated. Count down in Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." An automatic voice said. "Wait! Red no!" Ash yelled and then... "NOOOOO!" Ash yelled. Everyone woke up when Ash screamed. "Pika!?" Pikachu asking him what's wrong.

"Red... I think... I just saw Red... I wen't through what he went through and... I don't... I can't explain exactly."Ash said hiding his face with his hands. "Ash... Tell us what did you see?" Yellow asked. I saw... Red, Blue, Leaf, and... and You... All four of you we're there and... he was getting yelled at by Blue... about... about Him not b-being able to beat Red in Pokemon Battles now... and... and everyone he talks to... he gets rejected... He.. He's suffering... He I think has depression. Then there I was, seeing the Destruction of Red's mind... I was... inside Red's mind..." Ash said. "Did you find out where he is?" Leaf asked. "No... Unfortunately I wasn't... I was restricted for some reason." Ash said looking at his hands. Then he felt a strange presence. Someone was here... In this room. "Guys... Someone's here." Ash said. "What who!?" Yellow said getting into a defensive stance. Ash got up out of the couch and Pikachu got into a defensive stance as well with Electricity surrounding it's cheeks.

Then Another figure appeared from the Shadows... It was the same girl he saw in Red's mind. "Wait! I know her..." Ash said. Everyone looked at Her and she was naked and Ash had a full Nosebleed. "GGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash yelled. "Wow! She has a really nice Bod!" Gold said.

**WACK!**

"Again! With the Damn Wacking." Gold said. "Stop acting like a pervert..." Kris said. "Uh... H... Here you can put these clothes on... Don't worry..." Ash said offering his outdoor clothing. The Girl stood still for a moment. "Come on! Aren't you going to change?" Ash said. She didn't react, so Ash pushed her in the Bathroom and closed the door and then soon, he went to go in and check on her, and well... She got dressed, and she looked like the female version of Ash Ketchum, except with the Hair.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me how the hell do you know her?" Leaf asked. 'Well, you see... I was dreaming... The first thing I saw was her... and well... Strangely... She was wearing Red's clothes... I dunno why... But I found her sleeping and woke her up so I can figure out what the hell I'm doing, and where I was... Well, it was kind of frustrating cause she never told me anything really except the Memories of Red Ketch..." Ash said and hen sees something odd happen.

"Ash Ketchum... New Master acknowledged. Master Ketchum... Allow me to speak to you properly... I am what everyone Calls... "It..." I essentially protect the mind of everyone. There is an "It" in each in everyone of us... Including me and so on and so forward. I am not a Robot, I act like one because that is how I was taught to behave." The Girl said. "Uh... Can someone please tell me how the fuck does Ash get all of the Fucking Girls!?" Gold said. "Gold, Shut up!' Kris and Yellow yelled. "Wait... Are you telling me I am your owner!?" Ash asked. "Affirmative." the Girl spoke. "WHAT!?" Everyone except Ash and "It' yelled. "What does this mean?" Ash asked again. "It means you have access to all of your memories and everything about you that you didn't know about..." The girl said. "Okay, what about Red Ketchums?" Ash said. "I'm sorry, But Red Ketchum No longer exists in this world." The Girl said. "What are you saying?" Leaf asked. "It means he died?" Yellow asked. "Possibly. I have no recollection of Red's Memories since he has terminated every memory. I only contain the Memories of Ash Ketchum, and Only Ash Ketchum. I may only be used by Ash Ketchum." The Girl said. "Okay this is fucked up already..." Gold said. "It sure is..." Yellow said. "Sigh, another Girl again... Time for even more Drama." Kris said face palming herself.

"I don't even know where to begin anymore... Some more fucked up Shit keeps on happening... We had some sort of lead but it seems that this "IT" is useless until we can figure out some sort of way to bypass or something." Yellow said. "Look... "It" I think it would be better if we gave you a Name... Cause "IT" Just kinda sounds strange." Ash said. "Please input desired name that you would like for me." The girl said. "Uh... Let's see here." Ash said "Redia?" Ash said. "Please cofirm by saying the name two more times." The girl said. "Uh... Redia, Redia." Ash said. "New name Change... Redia. Success." Redia said. "We need to teach you more human ways to act..." Ash said. "Cannot comprehend." Redia said. "Don't worry... You'll see..." Ash said.

_CHAPTER 8: END  
_

* * *

**Redia: Master... I cannot comprehend this behavior... Acting human...**

**Ash: Yeah, I know... She's a work in progress.**

**Yellow: Still. We can worry about that later! Right now our concern is Red!**

**Ash: Well, I'm trying to help her so she can be more open to us and trust us! We need the Information! But we need Redia to trust us!**

**Redia: Trust? Define Trust...**

**Ash: Wait, you don't know what trust is!?**

**Redia: Affirmative.**

**Ash: Oh Boy... We still got lots of progress to take care of... **

**Gold: Ash is so Lucky...**

**Kris: Seriously... All you can do is talk about Girls Twenty Four Seven... Seriously get a Life already...**

**Gold: Kris, for the Love of Arceus... Shut up.**

**WACK!**

**Gold: KRIS!**

**Leaf: Calm down you two...**


End file.
